


The restauranteurs

by Nary



Series: 32 Short Stories About Diablotin [11]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	The restauranteurs

Authiline was profoundly weary of humans. They were rude, impatient, and had no taste for authentic elven cuisine. And this party were the worst sort, demanding their food be hurried to them, then complaining that it was inadequately spiced. Of course it was - proper nhi-jen required three hours to marinate! She retreated into the kitchen on a wave of complaints. Andranic, her partner of six centuries, instantly sensed her frustration.

"Don't worry," he said in their tongue. "When we close the inn for the night, I will soothe your spirits with song. Besides, I rubbed their lembas on my testicles."


End file.
